Additions to the Family
by BelleWriter
Summary: In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future.  Sequel to "I will make you believe" CHARACTER PAIRING: David Rossi & Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau.  REVIEW and ENJOY :
1. Chapter 1

**She sat at her desk, staring down at her lap. Jennifer Jareau-Rossi couldn't believe what she just bought at the pharmacy. She just came back from her honeymoon a week ago with her husband David Rossi, the successful author and amazing profiler. They vacationed in Italy, it was beautiful there. He showed her where his parents grew up, where they met, and his family. They were very welcoming as if Jennifer belonged there. She missed Italy, but was glad that Dave's mother decided to move to Virginia in Jennifer's old condominium. **

**JJ smiled at herself for a moment then looked down at her lap. She picked up the box and rose from her seat. She was about to take a pregnancy test that was suggested by Emily earlier today. Jennifer has been experiencing mood swings, morning sickness and headaches. If this test came out positive it could change her life; for the better and definitely not for the worst. She always dreamed of having kids and most of all with the man she loved. She didn't worry too much because she knew in her heart that Dave would be a good father to her son or daughter.**

**She walked out of her office and headed for the washroom. She walked by the blue pen and spotted Morgan, Reid and Emily sitting at their desks. She smiled slightly and continued walking. **

"**Hey, what's been up with JJ lately?" Morgan asked Emily curiously.**

"**Well, there might be some changes in her body and****…****" Emily didn't really know how to explain it because she wasn't completely sure yet that JJ was pregnant, "We'll see when she comes out of the washroom." She smiled.**

**Morgan and Reid looked at each other and shrugged.**

**Minutes later, JJ was sitting on the washroom floor staring at the pregnancy test. It came out positive and she was overwhelmed. She was smiling brightly with tears rolling down her face. She was going to have a baby! She took phone out from her pocket staring at the screen. It was a picture of her and Rossi standing on the beach watching the sunset. She missed him so much and wanted to call him but she couldn't. He was out of town with Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. She got up from the washroom floor and threw away the pregnancy test. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and walked out.**

**JJ walked towards to blue pen and stood in front of Emily's desk, smiling. Emily rose from her desk with her eyes wide open and her hand over her mouth. JJ nodded and felt Emily pull her into a hug. **

"**Congratulations, Jayje! I'm so happy for you!" Emily squealed.**

"**Did you two just do some type of silent communication?" Morgan stood up, walking towards them.**

**"No, Morgan but****…**** I have some news to share." JJ giggled.**

"**Spit it out, JJ!" Morgan was anxious.**

"**I'm p-pregnant." JJ bit her lip looking down at her stomach.**

"**You're pregnant?" Reid rose from his seat and stared at JJ. He was surprised but happy for her. **

"**Yes, I am. I just took the test and it came out positive" JJ smiled.**

"**What did you do with the test?" Reid asked.**

"**I threw it away****…****" JJ stared at him.**

"**But don't know have to show that to the doctor? You know, proof?" Reid asked again, completely unaware of how these types of things worked.**

"**Reid****…****her urine is on that. Plus, the doctors will take another test, that's their job." Morgan said slowly, so that Reid could understand.**

"**I get it, Morgan!" Reid shot a look at Morgan.**

"**I think I know what he means, Morgan. He's being protective, making sure that I'm okay" She stood beside Reid and nudged his arm. "Right?" **

**Reid was embarrassed by the questions that he just asked; he signed and smiled at all of them. "Right." **

"**I'm going to go to make an appointment to see my doctor tomorrow. I want to make sure everything is going well and what I should prepare myself with." She smiled at them.**

"**Did you tell, David?" Morgan asked.**

"**Not yet, he's still out of town and I don't want him to be side tracked by his job." She replied, still wondering if she should call him.**

"**That's true; you might as well wait until tomorrow. This is big news after all" Morgan sat back down at his desk.**

"**Well, let's get back to work guys. Don't want to get Strauss upset." JJ pointed up at her office door. They all laughed and got back to work. **

**Hey Readers! I told you I'd be back with a sequel to "I will make you believe"! It took me so long to come up with how I'm going to write this so, sorry for the delay! :(  
I hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! **

**Love always, **

**-Abby ox. **


	2. Chapter 2

**She sat at the doctors' office the next afternoon; it was around 1:00 and her appointment was for 1:05. JJ looked beside her and saw Reid fiddling with everything; papers, magazines, his watch, you name it. She was starting to believe that he was more nervous then she was. Emily and Morgan were busy today and Penelope, David and Hotch were still out of town. She believed that Reid had a lot of work to do today also but he was the first the volunteer; she couldn't argue with him. JJ wondered how she was going to tell David. She didn't want to catch him off guard and didn't want to wait too long. Hopefully, either way he'll feel the same emotion she's feeling right now; excited. **

"**Reid, honey." JJ looked at him,**

**Reid was fiddling with his watch, barely looking at JJ "Yes, Jayje?" **

"**What's wrong? You seem more nervous then I am." JJ was starting to get concerned.**

"**Well," He took a moment. "I just really hope that everything goes well, I don't want anything to go wrong with your kid."**

**She stared at Reid and started laughing. "Reid! How many times do I have to tell you, don't worry about me. I am fine, really. I know I haven't been to the doctor in a while but, I take vitamins and when I'm sick I don't push myself." She smiled at him.**

**Reid smiled back, "Good. Now let's just wait for the doctor and we'll see how healthy you really are." **

"**I said don't worry about me." She ruffled his hair.**

**The doctor approached them "Mrs. Rossi?" JJ and Reid both stood up at the same time which made JJ giggle. "Hi, I'm Dr. James. Follow me to my office, please" He led them to his office.**

**JJ sat on the hospital bed and Reid sat on one of the chairs at the side. The doctor ran some minor tests, checking her blood pressure, her blood sugar and a few pregnancy tests then finally spoke. "Everything seems fine," He turned around to look at Reid. "Is this your husband, Mrs. Rossi?" **

"**You can call me, Jennifer." She smiled "And no, that's my****…****brother." She smiled even wider.**

**Reid smiled back at JJ and looked away shyly. He loved JJ, a lot. She always listened to him when he wanted to share information from a book he just finished reading that only he could understand. But, he never saw him being together with JJ. He was socially shy but always smiled when JJ was around. She was the family member he always wanted.**

"**Alright, Jennifer you're 6 weeks along and will be expected to deliver your baby in February, but the date can always change. I suggest that you read this book on pregnancy and you take it easy for a while. You have to regularly see me every 3 weeks but when the date gets closer, I will be expecting to see you or hear from you at least once a week. If you have any questions, I can be answering them now, either then that you and your baby are doing fine." He informed JJ.**

"**No, I think I understand everything. Thank you for seeing me today, I'll see you in 3 weeks with my husband." She smiled stepping off of the hospital bed. **

**The doctor smiled at both Reid and JJ as they walked out.**

"**I told you I'm healthy as a horse." She smiled, confidently walking in front of Reid.**

**Later that day, after dropping Reid off at the BAU she drove by her mother in law's condo. She used her key to open the door and walked in.**

"**Mama, are you here?" She called out, looking around.**

"**In here, sweetheart!" She yelled out from the living room. JJ walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you, my dear? I thought you had to go to work today!" She put down her book.**

"**No, I took the day off today." She sat down on the couch.**

"**You did? Is everything alright? I thought you rarely took days off!" She looked at her curiously.**

"**I'm doing fine, but I think I'll have to be taking days off frequently now." She smiled a bit. She took a deep breath and stared at the woman in front of her. "Mama, I'm pregnant****…****I just came back from the doctor with Reid and the doctor said I'm 6 weeks along." She bit her lip.**

**Mama hugged JJ tightly. "I'm so happy for you! Finally, I can have grandchildren!" She went on and on.**

"**Mama, are you****…****crying?" JJ pulled away.**

"**Yes, dear I'm just so excited!" she took a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Did you tell David yet?" **

"**Well, no but I will tonight when he comes home! I found out yesterday but I didn't want to call him and have him side tracked from work!" She said.**

"**Well, I'm glad you're telling me this. Remember, whenever you need help with anything. Just call me." Mama smiled.**

"**Thank you, Mama." She giggled and hugged her again. JJ spent the day with Mama, cooking and watching soap opera's in Italian but with sub titles. JJ found them quiet emotional but interesting; she was glad that she got to bond with Mama. **

**Jennifer wanted this same bond with her daughter or son. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer sat on her bed, putting together a photo album. A bunch of photos were scattered all over the bed, and one by one she put them in; remembering every memory that was snapped with these photos. The photo album started from when she was a teenager and was on the soccer team her senior year in high school all the way to her honey moon in Italy. A lot has happened in her life and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She rubbed her stomach; she was starting to feel a little lump.

JJ yawned and started feeling tired, but she couldn't sleep. She was waiting up for David to get home. She didn't want to tell him the news when she was half asleep later tonight. Hearing her phone vibrate on the night stand, she reached over and looked at the caller ID. Smiling brightly she picked it up.

"Hello, love." She smiled.

"Hey, Bella how are you?" David asked on the other line.

"Oh, here in bed waiting for you." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there very soon sweetheart." He chuckled.

"How much sooner?" She frowned.

"Well, if you walk down stairs, you don't have to wait any longer." He chuckled again.

JJ got out from her bed and walked down the stairs with the phone still in her hands. "What are you talking about? Nothing is down here." She looked around.

"Try turning around." He whispered into the phone then hung up.

JJ spun around and saw David sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen with his briefcase on the floor and back resting on the counter.

JJ smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "You scared me!" She hugged him tighter making sure he couldn't breathe.

"I missed you too, Bella." He lifted her chin up and kissed her. "So, what have you been up to? I called my mother before I came in and she said you've been quite busy." He raised an eyebrow.

She took a breath and sat on a chair across from him. "Yeah, I've been busy these last couple of days…" She looked around the room, avoiding his eye contact.

He lifted up her chin and looked straight into her eyes, sensing something was up. "How busy?" He whispered, waiting for an explanation.

"Alright, I went to the doctor today with Reid…" She mumbled.

"Why, is something wrong with you? Are you sick? Is Reid okay?" He questioned. 

"Nothing is wrong with Reid. He's perfectly fine." She paused for a moment. "David, I'm pregnant." She bit her lip.

"You're pregnant, which means we're expecting a baby in 9 months?" David stumbled on his words.

"Logically yes, that's how it goes." She smiled a bit. "The doctor said everything looks fine so far and I'm 6 weeks along."

"When did you find this out?" He asked, still in complete shock.

"Yesterday, Emily suggested I take the test because I was showing signs and the test came out positive. So, I went to the doctor today and he confirmed it." She smiled, still waiting for his reaction.

"Oh baby, I'm happy that we're going to be raising a baby together." He hugged her.

"I am too. Can you believe that soon my stomach is going to swell up, and my body will be a mess" She went on and on about all the flaws that would happen.

"I don't care, you're beautiful no matter what happens" He kissed the top of her head.

"That doesn't count, you have to say that." She smiled a bit.

"You should have called me; I would have came home sooner." He said.

"Exactly, I didn't want you to be sidetracked by work. Besides Strauss would have had your head for leaving a crime scene like that." She replied.

"Does it look like I give a damn about what Strauss has to say?" He chuckled.

She shook her head and headed to the doorway "It's late; we should go to sleep now."

"You know, I really wanted to enjoy this with you tonight." He held up a bottle of scotch.

"I'm not touching those anytime soon, sorry" She laughed. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

"It won't be the same, Cara." He kissed her softly. Jennifer was glad that he was happy they were expecting a child soon. From her past marriage, her ex-husband would always avoid the topic of having a kid. It bothered her but she didn't want to argue about it.

For the next few months, she watched her stomach get bigger. She noticed it was quite larger then normal growing rates. JJ attended a few classes and took it easy at work, by her 8th month in pregnancy she couldn't stand up for a long period of time and her back ached. That was when Hotch told her that she wouldn't be able to travel with them during cases and she would have to stay with Garcia at all times. David hated leaving her but she insured him that if anything happened, he could be the first person she would call.

Jennifer sat in Garcia's "lair" watching as she typed on her computer, finding information for Hotch. She felt this awful pain in her stomach for some time now, but she thought it was completely normal. Every now and then, she would quietly groan from the pain because she didn't want to bother Garcia.

"Rossi is on the phone if you want to talk to him, Jayje" Garcia told JJ, but she didn't respond.

"Jayje?" Garcia turned around and saw Jennifer rubbing her stomach while her eyes were closed. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just my stomach has been hurting all morning, but it's nothing." JJ convinced her.

"Are you out of your mind! JJ, you could be in labor right now sweetie!" Garcia picked the phone back up. "Rossi, are you still there?"

"Yes, Garcia why what's wrong?" David was concerned.

"Well, we have a slight problem here. Your wife over here has been experiencing pain in her stomach for quite some time now and hasn't told me." Garcia said, glaring at JJ.

"Put her on the phone, Garcia." David ran his fingers through his hair.

Garcia handed JJ the phone and walked outside to call for help.

"Hi Dave, I'm completely fine no need to worry it's just—"She felt another contraction and screamed out in pain.

"Baby, you have to breathe in and out carefully. Garcia will take you to the hospital and I'll be there right by your side before you know it, alright." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Hurry, please!" She wanted the pain to stop so badly. She pressed the end button on the phone and waited for Garcia to return. She closed her eyes again as she felt another contraction. They were happening faster now and she felt tears fill up in her eyes. JJ was excited that she would finally see her little son or daughter soon but scared at the same time.

Soon she will have the family she always dreamt about.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 2 hours later when David walked in the hospital with Morgan and Hotch behind him.

"Could you please tell me where Jennifer Rossi's room is?" He asked at the front desk impatiently.

"She's just down the hallway, room 2B." The secretary smiled.

Without saying another word, he headed down the hallway while Morgan and Hotch rushed behind him. When he opened the door he saw Jennifer lying on the hospital bed, sweating and tightly holding onto Reid's arm. He hurried to her side and brushed his hand on her hair.

She opened her eyes and smiled a bit. "When is it going to stop?" She asked quietly.

"Soon, my love it will all be over soon." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

When she let go of Reid's arm, David noticed all the bloody scratches. Reid held onto his arm with a towel and walked away from the hospital bed. "Thanks JJ; you can use my arm for your pain anytime."

"JJ, why did you do that?" Rossi asked.

"Oh no, I wouldn't ask that if I were you." Emily chuckled. "She clearly stated if she fells any contractions she'll-"

JJ gasped in pain and pressed her nails into Rossi's skin on his arm.

"Do that" Emily finished her sentence, smiling.

The doctor walked in with his clipboard and smiled once he spotted JJ and David. "I'm sorry I took so long Mr. and Mrs. Rossi." He said, as he walked towards JJ's bed side. "You're guest will have to wait outside in the waiting room, sorry for the inconvenience."

They all looked at JJ and wished her luck.

As the doctors and nurses got ready to deliver the baby, David looked down at JJ and saw fear written all over her face. "What's wrong, Cara?" He kissed her hand.

"J-just stay with me, alright?" She said quietly.

"Nothing is removing me from this spot, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Alright, Jennifer we're ready. I want you to breathe in and out very carefully before I tell you to push, okay?" The doctor smiled at her.

JJ looked at David and held onto his arm tighter. "Okay." She closed her eyes and breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

"One…two…three…push!" the doctor said.

Jennifer jerked her back up and pushed as hard as she could, as she screamed the pain started to fade a bit. She heard a baby crying and the nurses moving quickly. "We've got him. You're doing fine, Jennifer." The doctor carefully held the baby in his arms.

She fell back onto her pillow and smiled a bit. Just when she thought it was all over, she felt another contraction. "Uh, doctor am I still suppose to feel pain?" She bit her lip.

"Normally, you're not suppose to. But when you're having twins, yes." The doctor smiled at both of them, getting ready to deliver another baby.

"TWINS?" Both JJ and David yelled at the same time. JJ fell back down onto her pillow, squeezing onto David's arm even tighter.

"Why weren't we informed about this?" David demanded for answers from the doctor.

"Well…" JJ raised her head a bit. "A few weeks ago, he did ask me if I wanted to know what gender my baby was." She bit her lip.

"So, you turned down his offer?" David stared at his wife.

"Yes I wanted it to be a surprise! I didn't realize I was getting DOUBLE the surprise!" JJ let go of his arm and noticed it was bleeding from her nails.

"Alright, Jennifer you're going to have to push with all your strength." The doctor ordered.

She closed her eyes and felt David holding onto her hand. JJ forced the baby out with the little strength she had left in her body, screaming at the top of her lungs. Once she heard crying, she lay back down on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling; it was spinning. "It's a girl!" the doctor said, proudly.

Soon the noises in the busy emergency room faded and everything soon went black.


	5. Chapter 5

David sat at his wife's beside, holding her hand and staring at her pale white face. She's been so still and fragile for the last 3 hours and he prayed for the moment that she would wake up to arrive quicker. The doctor said she was in a stable state but her body needs rest from her labor. He was surprised JJ had so much strength in her to go through that much pain, but by the time she wakes up it will all be worth it.

The door flew open and he saw Penelope and Reid walk in with two babies in hospital strollers. He automatically got up and approached his two angels.

"How are they doing?" He said quietly, smiling at them both.

"Well these little angels kept fussing to see their parents, especially this on." Garcia smiled at the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Well then, let's not keep her waiting" David opened his hands and took his little girl into his arms. "Hi there, Bella come to daddy" He smiled at her. "She's perfect" he whispered.

"I guess you're going to have your hands full with these two from now on, huh." Reid smiled.

"I guess so." Rossi smiled for a moment looking at the twins. "Can you believe their twins? It's like I was born to love them."

"Can I see my babies?" Asked a weak voice.

David turned around and saw JJ smiling, waiting patiently for babies to be in her arms. Both Reid and David smiled, handing the babies to JJ carefully. She took a moment and stared at them, as tears filled up in her eyes. "They're so beautiful, they look just like you." She looked up at David, and they both smiled.

"What are you going to name them, sugar?" Garcia grinned.

"Isabella Natalie and Henry Noah Rossi." She smiled at both of them.

"Those names are beautiful! I hope you realize that be spoiled by their Aunt Penelope!" Garcia smiled.

"And they'll get into the best university in the city because I will teach them everything they'll need to know. It's going to be so much fun!" Reid smiled brightly as David gave him a confused look.

"Now, now let's not rush things. I want to enjoy every day and every moment I spend with them." JJ giggled.

"Reid, I'm sure they'll have tons of fun reading while you read your _fascinating_ books" David said sarcastically.

A few weeks later, after JJ had recovered the twins were officially released from the hospital. JJ had Garcia pick her up from the hospital because she wanted to drop by the BAU to see everyone.

"Jayje!" Emily squealed and ran up to her friend. "Aw! The babies are adorable!" Emily smiled at the twins.

"JJ, you don't look like you just gave birth! Especially to twins; you look good, girl." Morgan smirked and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "Can I hold them?"

"One at a time Morgan, I know that you're strong but I don't think you'll be able to hand two twins when they start crying." JJ teased.

"Oh alright." Morgan chuckled and picked up Henry. "Hey little man. Once you get bigger we'll be hitting the gym and showing off to all the ladies, alright?" He winked.

"Good afternoon, JJ nice seeing you here." Hotch said while walking down the stairs and approaching JJ with a hug. "I hope you aren't here to work." He chuckled.

"Of course not, I just wanted to drop by and say hi with the twins." She smiled. "Would you like to hold Bella?"

"Of course, I would love to." He put down his files and rolled up his sleeve. Hotch took Isabella into his arms and smiled. "Am I doing this right?"

"Hold her head up a bit more and you'll do fine" JJ grinned.

"Hi there Bells. Wow, she has her father's eyes." He smiled.

"Speaking of her father, where is he?" JJ asked.

"Right here, I thought I heard your voice sweetheart." David walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hotch, did you just nickname Isabella?" Garcia grinned.

"Oh, you heard that? Well I guess I did." Hotch chuckled. He noticed that her face looked upset. "Am I doing something wrong?"

JJ and Garcia both looked at each other and smiled. "Gas." They said at the same time.

Hotch made a face and handed Isabella back to JJ. "I think she wants you."

They all laughed and stared at the bundle of joy that was brought to the BAU that afternoon. Isabella and Henry were blessed to have such a loving family.

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**- Abby ox**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 7 o'clock sharp when her alarm clock rang but she still didn't budge. Once her hand reached the 'snooze' button she let out a sigh of relief and went back to sleep. It was about 5 minutes later when the annoying alarm clock rang again and this time it was louder than before. Her door flew wide open and she heard footsteps approaching her direction.

"Isabella, you have to be the laziest person in the world. Just get up already; I don't want to be late." Her brother stormed in the room with a tooth brush in his mouth. He hit the alarm button on glared down at her.

"Sorry, Henry some of us actually like sleeping in. I still don't understand why you get up so early." Isabella threw the blanket off her body and sat up.

"Um, let me think. Maybe because it's our first day back to school" He snapped back at her.

"That still doesn't explain why you wake up at 9:00AM on a _Saturday_" she rolled her eyes.

"Just get up, alright?" He pushed her lightly, causing her to fall back down on the pillow and walked out the room.

Isabella laughed a bit and stared up at the ceiling. She had the same fight with Henry every morning but I guess this morning was different. Usually he would storm in the room and yell at her for making him late for school and wished that he didn't have to car pool with her. Or, because she took too long in the bathroom and they would end up not talking to each other for the whole morning. But she knew that today was important for the both of them. It was their first day back to school as juniors at their high school and he didn't want to start this morning on a bad note. She smiled to herself and walked out of her room.

She peeked in her parent's bedroom and saw it was empty. She figured that her father would probably be downstairs either in the kitchen or in his study and her mother must have already left for work. It was their normal routine. Her mother would leave for work earlier and come home earlier while her father arrived home a bit later.

"Alright, the washroom is all yours!" Henry walked out the steaming hot bathroom.

"Oh my goodness, what did you do have a sauna in there?" She stared at him.

"Nope enjoy the washroom, bells!" He smirked and made his way downstairs. Isabella glared at him, expecting that something was up but didn't bother asking questions.

Once she brushed her teeth she hoped in the shower and turned the tap on. She jumped as she felt the icy cold water on her back. Turning around quickly to turn the knob to hot, no hot water came out. Henry was going to pay for this.

Henry made himself some cereal when he heard his sister scream from the top of her lungs. He laughed and waited patiently with his phone in his hand.

"HENRY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID RAT!" Isabella shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Spray me with your shampoo?" He mocked her and chucked.

She ran down the stairs and before she could say anything Henry took a picture of her with her rob on and water from her hair dripping all over the kitchen floor.

"HENRY! What did you just do! Please don't tell me you took a picture of me!" She glared at him.

"Alright, I won't tell you a just took a picture of you." He smiled.

"I HATE YOU! GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW!" She shouted.

"I don't have to give you the phone, want to know why?" He smirked.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because it's my phone, not yours." He laughed hysterically as he looked back at the picture "This is priceless! Jack is going to love this!"

"I swear, if you show that to Jack I will kill you. I'm sure mom and dad can manage with only one child." She said, feeling rage build up in her body.

"Yeah right, you honestly think mom and dad would pick you over me?"

Before she could say anything, she picked up the cereal box and threw it straight to his head. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Isabella ran after him, yelling and throwing everything she could find in her sight. David sat in his study when he heard his 16 year old daughter yelling and his 16 year old son laughing. He assumed that they were having fun until he heard a hug thud on the floor. He immediately rose from his chair and made his way upstairs. He walked into the living room and Isabella holding a pot in her hand and Henry across the room telling her to put it down.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT DAMN PHONE!" she shouted.

Henry saw his father walk up behind her and sighed in relief. David put his hand on Isabella's shoulder, starling her.

"Sweetheart, put down the pot and calm down." He said calmly.

"I'd rather not, after what he just did he deserves the pain!" She held tighter onto the pot.

"What did he do?" He glared at Henry who was still standing across the room.

"First, he uses up all the water. Secondly, as soon as I run down the stairs to yell at him he takes a picture of me looking like this!" She never let anybody see her in the morning, especially wearing a rob and hair dripping of water! "Lastly, he threatens to show the picture to Jack! I cannot deal with that kind of embarrassment, daddy" She frowned.

He knew his daughter was a drama queen and Henry loved to traumatize her but this was a bit too early for such drama. "Listen, you need to calm down. Henry, give me to phone now." He said sharply to him.

Henry walked across the room but still distant from Isabella and handed his father the phone. David looked at the picture and couldn't help but to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

"Your face is priceless, bells. How could you get her this upset, son?" He laughed.

"Years and years of practice, dad" Raising his hand to give his father a high five.

When David saw the glare on Isabella's face he cleared his throat and made a serious face. "This is still unacceptable. Say sorry to your sister now."

"NO! I don't want to hear his 'sorry'. Save it! This is the most embarrassing morning of my whole entire life! He's going to hold this against me." She frowned.

"You know I'm just messing with you, bells. I needed a good laugh this morning." He smiled.

"Shut up." She glared.

"Watch your language, young lady." David said. "Now, you're going to be late. I'm sure the hot water is back on by now."

"I hate you; just remember who's driving you to school." She said between her teeth and made her way back upstairs.

After David deleted the photo from Henry's phone he made sure that Isabella was completely upstairs before reaching in his pocket.

"Alright, I didn't want to tell you this while she was here but I've got 2 tickets to the football game that's tonight." David smiled at his son.

"No way! Thanks dad, you're the best!" Henry took his phone and a ticket out of David's hand and smiled brightly.

He loved to see his son smile; it reminded him of Jennifer's smile. "No problem, now we can spend some father, son time together."

"Yeah, make sure work doesn't come in the way or else I'll have to end up taking Jack."

"Don't worry son, I'll have all my calls and cases on hold for just tonight. Family first, remember?" David smiled then started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait, bells will be pissed if she hears about this." Henry worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your mom will come home early tonight and she won't be so lonely." He hoped. As mush as he loved his little girl, he hoped that Isabella didn't take it too hard that he was taking Henry to a football game and not her.

**Enough for one chapter? :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't written or updated in such a long time, I've been a bit busy for the past few weeks. I really hope you enjoy the sequel so far, I wasn't quite sure so REVIEW ! :) **

**THANKS!**

**- Abby, ox **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a million years but don't worry I'll update more now! Hope you guys like it and thank you for all of your support so far! (:**

**I don't own anything except Isabella. :) **

Isabella sat in her car waiting for her brother and their childhood best friend Jack Hotchner in the school parking lot. It was 3:25PM after a long day of school, usually she would stay and hang around with her friends or she would be attending a club or sports meeting but today she was exhausted and just wanted to go home. She watched all the students walk by her car saying "Hey" and starting short conversations with her. Isabella, Henry and Jack were popular but they weren't the snobby type; they got along with everybody without judging them from their life styles like most of the students at their school did. That's probably why they had so many friends.

She finally saw the two boys approach their car and let out a sigh of relief, she was growing impatient. Henry was taller then both Jack and Isabella which made him look older, he had dark brown her like her and big brown eyes. Jack on the other hand had blonde hair and brown eyes and was a bit shorter then Henry. They would often tease Isabella because of her petite body but she would rather be short then a giant like them.

"Hey Bells!" Henry opened the door to the passenger side and Jack got in the back seat. "Sorry we kept you waiting; we didn't realize you wanted to go home so early."

"It's all good, are you guys ready?" She said as she put on her sunglasses and backed out of the parking lot making her way onto the main road.

"Guys, I was thinking since we don't have any homework today we should go to the café" She suggested, she wasn't in the mood to sit at home all evening.

"Yeah, I'm in we should go around 6:30 to 7 maybe?" Jack smiled.

"I'd really like to but, I have plans tonight." Henry bit his lip.

"You have a date _already_? Come on, it's only the first day of school." Isabella smirked but Henry kept quiet.

Slamming her foot on the breaks, luckily they were at a red light she turned to him with her eyes wide open. "Who is she?"

"Jeez, Bells do you seriously want to kill us today?" Henry yelled at her in fright.

The street light turned green again and she continued to drive smoothly, ignoring the angry drivers behind her. "What's her name, Henry?" She said still not dropping the subject as Jack laughed.

"Alright, I have a date with Dad tonight." Henry looked out the window.

"That's disgusting, I knew you were desperate but…seriously dude?" She made a disgusted face.

"He gave me a ticket to the football game tonight and we're going."

"Since when do you go to football games? You never went to a football game with me every time I asked." Isabella frowned.

"Because when you get into the game, you started yelling and screaming at the players." He rolled his eyes.

"That's un-true." She snapped.

"No, it's very true." Jack smirked.

"Whatever, but you know nothing about football. You're more of the basketball type of guy, don't' you think?" She said as she turned into Jack's street.

"Yeah but I want to spend some quality time with dad tonight. Don't worry; we'll bring you back something." Henry smirked.

Isabella pulled up in front of Jack's house and turned to him. "You aren't going to bail on me tonight, right?" She smiled convincingly.

Jack paused for a minute and stared at her beautiful smile. "I'll pick you up at 7:00, Bella."

She smiled and turned around. "7:00 it is." Jack patted his arm on Henry's shoulder, "Have a nice time on your date with your daddy."

Henry rolled his eyes and watched his best friend get out of the car. Isabella drove away and continued smiling. "You realized he called you beautiful, right?"

"What?" She snapped out of her train of thought.

"He said 'Bella' which means beautiful, bells." Henry smirked.

"So does daddy and a lot of other people." She rolled her eyes. Henry continued staring at her and started to chant 'Jack and Isabella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up!" She punched his arm. "You're so annoying sometimes."

/

JJ walked in her house, dropped all her bags and sighing. "Home sweet home." She smiled and called out for her children.

"In here, mom!" Henry called out from the kitchen.

"Hi Henry, how was your first day of school?" She smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Mom, you sound like I just came home from kindergarten." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me rephrase. 'How was your first day of being a junior?' better?" She smiled. Usually she would have been home to see her children go off to school but today she got called into work early.

"It was great, nothing really happened though. But I think this will be a good school year." He continued eating the pasta that David cooked.

"Where are your sister and your father?" She asked.

"Dad is downstairs in his study trying to write but I think he has writers block again and Bells is upstairs getting ready to go out with Jack." Henry said then saw his father walk in the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how was work today?" He knew he heard his wife's voice. David walked up to her a kissed her.

"It was alright, but by the time you get back to work you'll have a bunch of files waiting for you on your desk." She smiled.

"Oh the joy." He said sarcastically. "Henry, you might want to get ready soon. The game starts at 8." He turned to his son and smiled.

"You two are heading out too? I guess I'll have a house all to myself." JJ sat down at the table. Isabella walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen seeing her family around the table and smiled. "Hey guys, mommy you're home!" She went over and hugged her mom like a little child.

"Hi baby, how are you?" JJ smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, I'm fine I just don't know what to do with my hair and I can't find anything to wear." She frowned.

"You're acting like you have a date tonight, sweetheart." David raised an eyebrow.

"That's because she does have a date tonight." Henry mumbled.

"It's not technically a date; it's just two good friends hanging out nothing more." Isabella stated although she wished it was a date.

"Don't worry honey, I'll fix your hair and we'll find you something to wear. Also, don't listen to your brother." JJ smiled.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! (: **

**It makes me happy and more encouraged to write! **

**Love Always,**

**- Abby ox **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything except Isabella! **

**Enjoy! (: **

JJ walked down the stairs, walking into the living room seeing David and Henry on the couch carrying on with a conversation. JJ loved how much time he was spending with his son while taking some time off from work. JJ could see Henry growing up to be a lot like David.

Henry looked up and his mom who was standing in the door way. "Jack just called and said he's on his way, where is she?"

"She finally agreed on something to wear and I did her hair, she looked amazing." JJ smiled proudly.

"Jen, it's only two kids hanging out not a fancy date." David groaned. He wasn't ready to face the fact that his little Bella was going to be dating soon. He remembered when she was 6 and they both agreed that she wouldn't start dating until she was 40.

Isabella walked down the stairs and stood next to her mom, she noticed that Henry and David stared at her in amazement and she smiled. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a cardigan over it. She wore flats and was holding a small bag over her shoulder. Isabella loved what her mom did to her hair, it was brown curly hair fell down her back and JJ cut her bangs for her.

"Remember, Bella your curfew is 10 o'clock; no later!" David said.

"Yes dad, I know I know." She groaned and sat beside Henry. "Can you at least bring me back a signed football from one of the players?" She grinned.

"I'll see what I can do" He smiled back at her.

Then, the doorbell rang and Isabella felt a sudden adrenaline rush. "I'll get it!" She got up before everyone else and hurried to the door. Jack stood in the door way and looked at Isabella in amazement. "Hey, are you ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yup, let's go." She turned around and walked into the living room briefly. "Bye everyone!"

\\\\\

JJ sat in her living room flipping through the channels on television; nothing interesting was on, really. Only the food network, an old movie and other shows that didn't show much interest to her. It was around 9:40PM and she knew her family would be home soon. Getting comfortable in her seat on the couch she almost drifted off to sleep when her cell phone began to ring. JJ reached over to the table in front of her and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Good evening, this is John Reynolds. Is this SSA Jennifer Jareau, media liaison?" The gentleman on the other line asked.

"Yes it is, how may I help you Mr. Reynolds?" JJ replied knowing this was probably a business call.

"Hello, I'm an attorney for William LaMontagne I would like to discuss some news that has came up regards his time in jail." John said.

"What is there to discuss? He is in jail for 20 for assault and almost murdering me." She got suspicious.

"Due to good behavior and respecting the guards and his cells mates the Judge has signed papers to release him from the New Orleans prison. Since you are were the victim I felt that it was best to inform you about it." John said. "But, Will has agreed to stay far away from you and will cause no harm to you any longer."

JJ felt rage and fear build up in her body. She couldn't believe that bastard was free from jail from good behavior; that's bullshit! "I'm glad that you informed me about this Mr. Reynolds but I would highly recommend that you tell no one else this information; especially my husband or my supervisor."

"This is absolutely your business and I will respect it." He replied.

"Thank you, have a nice night." She said still fearful then hung up. It was like her nightmares were slowly coming true, she had to keep this from David and everyone else at work because she knew they would make this a bigger deal then it already is.


	9. Chapter 9

Shoving all her books into her bag Isabella hurried to get out of the crowded school building. Another long day had her exhausted and she had a bunch of projects to get started on. Taking one more look at her mirror on her locker door, she slammed it and put the heavy bag over her shoulder. Now, she was going off to find her brother whom was probably hanging out with 'his friends'.

She doesn't know what's gotten into him ever since the school year started, Henry still talked to Jack and Isabella but whenever his friends came around he would act all cool and Isabella hated it.

Henry stood outside with a bunch of other boys standing by the football field; he spotted Isabella coming his way and sighed. "Great" he said softly.

"Hey guys" Isabella said politely to the boys standing around Henry. They all greeted her and she looked back at Henry. "Are you ready to go?"

"Does it look like I'm ready to go?" Henry groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have my car today and I'm not going to wait around for you. Dad said he was going to pick us up after school, let's go." Isabella said between her teeth, getting impatient with his attitude.

"Why don't you go, I'm kind of hanging out with my friends here." He replied, turning back to the crowd of boys staring at the twins argue.

"Henry, I'm not going to leave you but I don't want to keep dad waiting! He's leaving work early to pick us up." She yelled.

"Then, why don't YOU go Bells! If you're so scared of keeping him waiting then leave. I'll catch a ride with someone else." Henry snapped back, shoving her away.

Isabella sighed and stomped away. "He's such an arrogant fool." She walked to the front of the school and looked around for her father's SUV. Going through her bag she looked for her phone then felt a presence in front of her.

"Hi there, are you Isabella Rossi?" The man said with a heavy southern accent.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" She said, studying the unfamiliar face.

"I'm a friend of your parents; they probably haven't talked about me because I've been in Europe for the last 7 years. Your dad was running late and didn't want to keep his kids waiting, you know." The man smiled.

"Oh, well do you have any ID?" Isabella was still a bit unsure.

The man pulled out his ID from his back pocket and showed it.

"Ah, your name is…Will La-?" Isabella stumbled a bit on his last name.

"You can call me Will for now, I see your brother isn't around so why don't I take you home first." He opened his car door.

"Yeah sure, I guess I can trust you… let's go Will." Isabella smiled and got into his car.

Little did she know, 'home' wasn't where she was headed.


	10. Chapter 10

Forty-five minutes later, on a Wednesday afternoon. Damnit, these children are going to either give him silent treatment for the rest of the day; which they are highly good at. Or, they will tell their mother that he should never pick them up from school ever again because by the time David gets there one of us will either be kidnapped or tied up to a tree. They don't realize how safe this area is; David Rossi wouldn't put their children in danger, he would go through hell for his children. He makes every moment with them the best moments because, when he's away on a case; it would be a couple of weeks before he's home. Isabella and Henry have grown so much over the years, it was like just yesterday they were six years old running around their backyard and yelling "daddy, look at me!" He adored his children and he would defend them 'til the day his heart stops.

He pulled up along the side-walk in front of the big building; their high school. As he looked out of the window he saw his son leaning against the railing talking to a couple of his friends. Henry had no trouble making friends at school; in fact he was the one to always hold a conversation for hours! David looked around the yard searching for his princess, Isabella. Usually she would be sitting under the tree reading a book, doing homework or talking to one of her friends. Isabella was very intelligent and dedicated to her school work. Once all of that was finished, she spent her time wisely; going out with friends, shopping with Penelope (they've maxed out my credit card numerous times) or spending time with her family.

"Alright guys, there's my ride. I'll talk to you later!" David heard Henry tell his friends, he walked over to the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey son, where's your sister?" He looked at him and smiled.

He put his backpack in front of him and fastened his seatbelt. "No, in fact I haven't seen her in a while."

"What do you mean a while?" David was starting to get suspicious.

"Well, she came up to me while I was with my friends saying she wanted to go home. Then I told her I was busy and she stormed off."

"So, you have no idea where she is?" Now he could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Chill out dad" Henry turned to me and gestured me to relax. "She probably went home by herself."

"The house is 30 minutes away by walking." He told him flatly.

"Are you upset?" Henry said slowly while looking in my eyes.

David sighed then started the car. "I'm not upset, just a bit worried."

"Yeah I know dad, it's a father thing to freak out when their child disappears randomly." Henry looked out the window as we drove away from the school. "She's probably at home by now, or we'll see her on the way."

"I hope you're right son" He told him while a million thoughts entered my mind. 

"She's not up here!" Henry yelled from upstairs "I checked her room and the bathroom!"

"What do you mean she's not there?" David yelled back

He could hear Henry coming down the stairs then his footsteps approaching closer to him. David was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing my temples and my eyes closed shut.

"I checked and she's not there. Dad, I don't know why you're so freaked out! She probably went somewhere"

David opened my eyes and looked at Henry who was now over at the refrigerator taking out two bottles of water and handed me one.

"This isn't like her, Henry. You know how your sister is. She would've told either you or called one of us by now!" He took the bottle of water and placed it on the table; Isabella was the only thing on his mind right now, nothing else.

"I also know that sometimes she likes to have her space, maybe she's still angry at me and went for a walk. She's probably sitting at a park right now writing in her little diary about how much she hates my guts." Henry told David while taking a seat at the table.

"You better be right, but until then I want to know where she is before your mother comes home." David walked over to the phone.

"Yeah, that would be best. She's worst than you." Henry chuckled then David looked back at him and gave him a death stare.

David signed and picked up the telephone. He saw that there was a red light flashing so he decided to check the voicemail. Moments later, angry filled his body and the phone fell out of his hand. He was in a state of shock from what he just heard.

"Dad, what happened? Who was it!" Henry ran over to him and picked up the phone. He put the phone to his ear and let the voicemail play again. It said:

"I should've been her father… not you. You don't deserve to have this little girl in your life, she's an angel and David Rossi you're the devil. You've taken JJ away from me, now I'm taking your precious Isabella." Then the message ended.

Henry played the message over and over again trying to recognize the voice but he couldn't.

"Dad, I don't know who it is." Henry was now shaking and on the verge of crying. Who the hell would want to take his twin sister; his other half?

"I know exactly who it is son." David finally spoke, and after those few words he stormed out of the house.


End file.
